With or Without You
by Hanz
Summary: What if Rachel hadn't got off the plane? How will Ross cope when the woman he loves is in another continent? After the end of season 10, mainly Ross&Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places (apart from Tom). All property of Warner Bros.

Just after the end of Season 10. Rachel didn't get off the plane

*

"Please return to your seats, and fasten your seatbelts for landing."

Rachel Green looked around her, a lot of people were asleep. Thin rays of sunshine were creeping through some of the open window blinds. The man who she was sitting beside her suddenly sat up, alert at the sound of the air hostess' voice over the tannoy.

"Nearly there, eh?" he asked cheerily, wiping away sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "So, what are you doing in France?"

Rachel studied the man for a minute before answering. "A job. I work in fashion - I've got a new job with Louis Vuitton" she told him, forcing a smile.

"I'm sure that'll be exciting, but.. I hope you don't mind me saying so... you don't seem very excited" the man commented.

"I am. It's just.. I'm going to miss my life in New York. I left a lot behind" Rachel replied quietly. She thought of Ross' face as she'd turned and left him and got back onto the plane. She loved him, of course she did, why hadn't she told him when she'd had the chance?

*

Ross Geller rolled over in his bed. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 3.03am. He sighed. His bed still smelt of Rachel from the night before when he had believed that they could have got back together. Now he had been rejected and she was gone. He took the pillow from the other side of the bed and hugged it tight to him, inhaling the sweet smell of Rachel. Realising he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon he got out of bed and headed into his living room. He approached the window and drew back the curtains, looking up to Monica and Chandler's old apartment. They were spending their first night in their new house. He was happy for them: they'd got everything they ever wanted. But deep down, he was jealous. He and Rachel had Emma, yet here she was on another continent, and soon his daughter would be there too. What was he going to do?

*

Rachel stood at the carousel, waiting for her luggage to come round. As she waited, a man pushed past her and grabbed a bag from the carousel. As he picked it up, he swung it round and caught Rachel's leg.

"Heyyy, watch it!" she exclaimed, glaring at the man.

He turned and looked apologetically at her. "I'm sorry," he held out his hand to her. "I'm Tom. Can I buy you a coffee to apologise?"

Rachel smiled and took his hand. "No, it's alright.. you don't have to buy me a coffee. It was an accident"

Rachel couldn't help studying the man. He was attractive, and looked to be in his mid-30s. He had blondish hair which was a little unruly, but at the same time seemed to sit perfectly. He had sparkling blue eyes, and she couldn't help but feel a little weak around the knees when he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry.. I can't help but notice you're staring at me. Are you sure you're alright, um.. I'm sorry.. I don't know your name.."

"Oh, sorry" Rachel blushed slightly. "I'm Rachel. Maybe I will take you up on that coffee. It's my first time in Paris, I'm a little tired from the flight and it'd be nice to be in company"

"It'd be my pleasure. So, why are you in Paris anyway?" Tom asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, I have a new job. With Louis Vuitton" Rachel said, grabbing her bag from the carousel.

"Very nice. Anyway, let's go get that coffee" he smiled and led Rachel in the direction of a coffee shop.

*

The sun shone through Ross' slightly opened curtains and hit him directly in the face. He had fallen asleep on the sofa. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He rubbed his neck and groaned. He had not fallen asleep in a comfortable position. He headed for the bathroom and climbed into the shower. As the hot water pounded against his skin, he started to waken up. As he showered he thought again about Rachel. He pictured her in his mind: her apologising to him, and her turning away and walking towards the plane. Ross brought his hand to his forehead, hoping he could somehow rub away the image. He got out of the shower and dried himself, throwing on some clothes. He had to get out of the apartment and do something, anything that would stop him sitting around moping over Rachel all day.

*

Meanwhile, Rachel was in her hotel room. She had enjoyed a coffee with Tom and had then gone to visit her new job and boss. He had seemed like a nice man, and Rachel could see herself enjoying working there. The offices seemed very friendly and they all spoke English, meaning her lack of French did not hinder her too much. After that she had gone for a bite of lunch in a small cafe she had found and then headed to her hotel, where she would be staying until LV had arranged a flat for her. When she was in the hotel she had called Monica and Chandler and asked them to pass the message around that she had arrived safely. She then called her mother to check on Emma. She really missed her daughter. She had decided against phoning Ross, deciding that it would be too painful so soon. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She picked up one of Emma's stuffed animals she had brought with her - it smelt of Emma. Rachel hugged it close to her and a small tear slid down her face. Had she done the right thing upping up and moving to Paris?


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler Bing stumbled down the stairs blindly, his hair sticking up at all angles. He wiped a hand over his tired face and opened the door.

"Hey Chandler. Want to go play some basketball?" Ross grinned and threw the ball he was holding at Chandler. Chandler dodged out of the way and they both grimaced when they heard the shattering noise of a glass smashing as it hit the floor.

"Ross..." Chandler shook his head in disapproval. "What are you doing here anyway? At 9am in the morning?! Are you crazy?!"

"Come onnnn. Let's go play ball" Ross hopped from one foot to the other.

"In case you'd forgotten, I am the new father of 1 week old twins. One week! I do not have time to play ball and I have not had any sleep. So, please..." he was cut off by the shocked exclamation from his wife.

"Who did this?!" she asked, pointing at the smashed glass on the floor.

"Ask your brother" Chandler replied, turning his back to Ross and heading back up stairs.

"Ross - what are you doing here?" Monica asked, beckoning for him to come in. She picked up the broken pieces of glass and put them in the bin on the way to the kitchen. Ross looked around in disbelief. The kitchen was surprisingly immaculate for a new mother of twins. He sat down at the table in the middle of the room. He thankfully accepted the orange juice Monica handed him.

"So, what's up?" Monica asked, sitting opposite him at the table.

"Rachel & Emma" Ross replied, simply. "I just miss them so much"

Monica reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I know it must be hard, not seeing them everyday, but Rachel's living her dream. You should try and be happy for her".

"I know, I know. But I just can't help feeling that I've lost her forever now. At least when she was here, we had a chance to work things out" he sighed, and squeezed Monica's hand.

She smiled reassuringly at him and then jumped out as the sound of a baby's cries interrupted the silence over the baby monitor she'd brought with her.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later Mon" Ross said and followed her out of the kitchen and headed out of the front door. Monica watched him leave and then ran up the stairs to check on the babies.

*

"Wait wait wait" Rachel ran into the lift before the doors closed. "Thanks" she smiled at the people inside.

She had Emma resting on her hip and a bag of groceries in the other hand. Emma was babbling a way in her own little language that made Rachel smile. When she reached her floor, she left the lift and walked along the corridor to her flat. She set the bag of groceries and got her key out of her pocket. She picked the groceries again and entered her apartment. She set Emma into her playpen and went and put the groceries away in the kitchen. She went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa, picking up a magazine lying on the coffee table.

"Dada" a small voice exclaimed from the playpen. "Dada!" it repeated.

Rachel dropped her magazine and hurried over to the playpen. "Emma, what did you say?"

Emma held up her arms to her mum and said it again "dada!"

"Oh Emma honey, you're so clever" she picked up her daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Dada isn't here."

Emma looked around her and her little face scrunched up and she started to cry. Rachel bobbed her up and down, trying to soothe her. She picked up the phone and dialled Ross' number. It continued to ring.

"Come on Ross.. pick upppp.." she said, still trying to soothe her bawling baby.

"Hello?" Ross picked up at the other end.

"Oh Ross. You'll never guess what Emma just said!" Rachel exclaimed. Emma had by now calmed down and was playing with Rachel's hair.

"Oh, what did I miss now?" Ross asked, sighing.

"I'll put her on the line - maybe she'll say it again". Rachel said, putting the phone to Emma's ear. "Say dada honey. Dada" she whispered into her daughter's ear.

"Hello my favourite little girl. I miss you so much" Ross said.

"Dada!" Emma said excitedly into the phone.

"What did you say Emma?!" Ross asked, smiling.

"Dada dada dada!" Emma repeated, laughing. Rachel smiled, as did Ross at the other end of the phone. Rachel took the phone away from Emma's ear and put it to her own again.

"She really misses you" Rachel said, setting Emma down again into her playpen.

"I really miss her too. And you Rach..." Ross replied.

"Me too. Look, I was thinking - maybe you should come over soon, see where we're living now that we're all settled in. Emma...well, we'd both love to see you" Rachel said, sitting down on the sofa again.

"That'd be great Rach. We can arrange something."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Rachel sighed and was just settling down again when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up and went to answer it.

"Hey Tom!" she smiled.

Tom handed her a bunch of flowers. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come in, come in!" she stood back and allowed Tom to go in, then she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan proudly took her place on stage and nodded at her husband to start playing on the piano. As the opening chords of Aretha Franklin's hit _Respect _filled the kareoke bar, Phoebe started to dance on stage and then grabbed the microphone and started to sing with a lot of gusto. Mike looked at her and laughed and shook his head. They often enjoyed nights together at the kareoke bar he played at, and Phoebe had become quite a regular on stage. Phoebe looked into the audience and saw Ross slide into the seat beside Joey. She waved at him and launched into a chorus of "sock it to me.."

"So, I'm heading to Paris tomorrow," Ross said, looking pointedly at Joey. "What should I do about Rachel?"

Joey put a finger to his lips and shh'd Ross and turned back to enjoying Phoebe's performance. Ross rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "I mean, should I take her a sandwich..."

"I'm listening!" Joey turned to face Ross.

"Great. So, should I tell her again how I feel or should I leave it..? I mean, she shot me down last time by getting on that plane, is it too soon to tell her again?" Ross asked.

"Do you still love her?" Joey asked.

"Of course I do. She's the love of my life, Joey. I've loved her since forever. I can't imagine my life without her in it. But is it selfish of me to want her to come back?" Ross took another sip of his drink, as he painfully remembered Rachel turning her back on him and getting onto the plane.

"You have to take a chance Ross. Just go to Paris, tell her how you feel and make sure she knows you really mean it," Joey said, putting a reassuring hand on Ross' shoulder. "So, what kind of sandwich are we talking?"

*

Monica smiled as she laid Erica down in her crib. Jack was also fast asleep, as was Chandler. Monica laughed and shook her head as she looked at her husband sprawled on their bed, an empty bottle of milk in his hand. She carefully removed the bottle and took it downstairs with the other one. She washed up and tidied what little mess there was around the living room. She picked up the phone, dialled and sat down. She tucked her feet up underneath her, and made herself comfortable.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end said.

"Rach, hey. It's me. Just calling to see how you are!" Monica replied cheerfully.

"Hey Monica. I guess Ross told you what Emma said yesterday?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah he did. Has she said anything else?" Monica smiled - she remembered Emma's first birthday when Chandler had taught her what age she was.

"No, not yet. But I'm hoping for a mama sometime soon. But, with Ross being here - I'm sure there's going to be a lot of dada's" Rachel replied.

"So, what's going on with you and Ross?" Monica asked.

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, Mon. I'm scared to tell him how I feel. It wouldn't work - me being here, him being in New York. Sure, he can come over and visit, and me and Emma will be back .. but it's not the same with being together all the time. I love him, I really do - but it's just too hard"

"Harder than not being 'together'?" Monica asked.

Rachel was silent for a while as she contemplated this. "I'll see what happens when he comes over. Anyway, how are the babies? And how's Chandler coping?"

*

Phoebe had finished her song and had joined Ross and Joey at their table.

"So, Ross. Paris tomorrow?" Phoebe asked. "Are you going to try again with Rachel?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do" Ross replied.

Phoebe nodded. "Hmm.. it is a toughie"

Ross put his head in his hands. "Why didn't she stay? I thought I might have meant something to her? Obviously not.."

"Oh don't say that Ross. You put her on the spot - she had a plane to catch. I'm sure if you'd told her before she left then things might have been different" Phoebe said.

"I guess. Well, I better go home, pack. I'll see you guys when I get back" Ross got up and left the bar.

"Poor guy." Joey shook his head. "And you know. I kinda know how he feels. There's this girl at work I have these feelings for and... heyyy, how you doin'?" Joey looked at the waitress clearing their table.

Phoebe laughed, and went and joined Mike at the piano.

*

Rachel put her brush down on her bedside table. She headed over to Emma's crib and looked lovingly at her daughter who was fast asleep. She gently kissed her hand and put it on Emma's cheek. Emma was sucking her thumb, a new habit she had picked up recently. Rachel sighed and went and climbed into her bed. She lay and looked at the ceiling. She had been in Paris a week, and so far had not been able to enjoy it properly. She had arrived on a Friday and had moved into her new flat over the weekend. Emma had arrived with her mother on Sunday, and when Rachel had gone into the Louis Vuitton offices on the Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday mornings, Emma had stayed with her grandmother. Rachel had been allowed to take Thursday and Friday off and had spent the time finding a nursery for Emma and generally exploring. But she had not been able to get Ross off her mind. Her mum had flown back to New York that morning so she was now alone. She tossed and turned, and finally dropped off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Italics from actual show

*

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her bedside clock. 3.03am. She groaned and turned over again, pulling the covers up over her. She had been sleeping on and off for just over three hours, but could not settle down into a proper sleep, as thoughts of Ross had been occupying her mind. She eventually gave up and climbed out bed. She went into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on and made herself a hot chocolate. She took it to the sofa and curled herself up into a ball and picked up a magazine. She finished her hot chocolate and leaned her head against the back of the sofa. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.

"_You really think I didn't say goodbye to you because I don't care?" Rachel asked, bursting into Ross' apartment. _

_Ross' face scrunched up. "That's what it seemed like"._

_"I cannot believe, that after ten years, you do not know ONE thing about me" Rachel replied, waving her finger at Ross to emphasise the one._

_"Then why didn't you say something?!" Ross asked, exhasperated._

_"Because it was TOO damn hard, Ross!" Rachel replied, obviously upset. "I can't even BEGIN to explain to you how much I am gonna miss you! When I think about not seeing you ever day, it makes me not want to go. Okay? So if you think that I didn't say goodbye to you, because you don't mean as much to me as everybody else, you're wrong! It's because you mean more to me. So there, all right? There's your goodbye!" _

_She turned to leave the apartment before she burst into tears but was stopped in her tracks by Ross. "Rach!" _

_She stopped and turned round. "What?"_

_"You keep you keep, you can't..." Ross said, stuttering at her and pointing. _

_Rachel became annoyed. "What?"_

_Ross grabbed her and kissed her, passionately in an embrace which sent her backwards. She kissed him back but then pulled away. Thinking about it for a minute she realised what she wanted to do and kissed him again._

Rachel woke up with a start. The sun was shining through the windows. She rubbed her neck as she was now stiff, having fallen asleep in an uncomfortable angle. She stood up and stretched and padded her way back into her bedroom. Emma was sitting up in her crib, waiting expectantly for her mum. Rachel picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Dada is coming today, honey" she said, setting Emma onto her bed. She picked some clothes out of the drawers and changed and dressed Emma. Then she gave her some toys to play with as she dressed herself. Then she went and got them both breakfast. As she ate she thought about her dream from the night before. She remembered that kiss, she remembered what had followed. All those moments which had stirred up all of her feelings for Ross.

*

Ross was packing his stuff for his trip to Paris. He was going for a whole week, so there would be plenty of time for him and Rachel to talk things over, and he was hoping that there would be a good outcome. He was just about to go and get his passports and tickets ready when there was a frantic knocking on the door. Ross went to get it and found his ex-wife and son standing outside.

"Carol? Ben? What are you..? I'm kind of in a bit of a hurry" Ross said, as he noticed the suitcase sitting beside Carol's feet.

"I'm sorry this is short notice, but could you look after Ben for a few days? Susan's mother is sick and we have to go and see her, and I was wandering if you could take Ben?" Carol asked.

"I'm actually off to Paris to see Rachel and Emma... I'm sorry" Ross said, looking apologetic.

Ben's face fell. "So I have to come?" he asked, looking up at his mum.

Ross looked at his son, who's face now had a frown planted firmly on it.

"I'm afraid so. Your dad's busy" Carol said, shooting Ross a look.

"Oh, I guess I could reschedule. It's only for a couple days right?" Ross asked, giving in.

"You're a saint Ross Gellar. I'll be back to get him on Monday." And before Ross could say anything else Carol had disappeared off down the hall.

Ross picked up Ben's case and ushered him inside. "Looks like it's just you and me"

Ross closed the door and then went and picked up the phone to call Rachel.

*

Having returned from taking Emma to the park, Rachel noticed the red light flashing on her answer machine. She pressed the button.

"Hi Rach, it's me... Ross. Look, something's come up and I've had to take Ben for the weekend, so I'm not going to be able to come over. I've cancelled my flights, I hope we can reschedule? I was really looking forward to seeing you and Emma. I'm sorry" and then silence.

Rachel sighed and shook her head, running a hand through her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel made her way down the airplane steps, holding Emma in her arms, with a bag slung over her shoulder. Emma was asleep after the long flight and Rachel wished she could be too. As she made her way into the airport she thought about everyone she was going to see again, and this feeling made her feel awake and happy. She'd been living in Paris for a month and had not seen Monica, Chandler, the twins, Phoebe, Mike, Joey and Ross since she had left. Her mind lingered on Ross. Problem after problem had arisen and he had not been able to come and see her in Paris. Things had grown distant between them, with Ross calling twice a week to check up on Emma but neither being brave enough to speak first about what they were feeling. Walking through the airport she spotted the familiar blonde hair of her friend Phoebe and her husband Mike standing beside her. Rachel approached her friend and as Phoebe turned around, Rachel felt a sudden rush of emotion.

"Pheebs!" she called, walking towards her friend. They joined in an awkward hug, as Rachel tried to juggle her sleeping baby and wrap her arms around Phoebe. "Mike, how are you?" Rachel asked, turning to smile at him.

"I'm great thanks, here, let me help you with something" Mike said, taking Rachel's suitcase from her.

"Thanks. Oh, I'm so excited to be here" Rachel said, following Phoebe and Mike to Phoebe's yellow cab.

"We're excited for you to be here too!" Phoebe said, opening the back door to show Rachel the car-seat she had borrowed for Emma. Rachel strapped Emma in, and then sat down beside her. Mike and Phoebe climbed into the front and they set off.

"Everyone is at Monica and Chandler's, waiting for you!" Phoebe said, looking at Rachel in the mirror. Rachel grinned back at her.

"Everyone?" she asked.

"Yeah - Monica and Chandler, obviously.. and then Joey and Ross! Oh and the twins, obviously..." Phoebe replied.

"Obviously" Rachel repeated. She closed her eyes, wanting to rest them from the travelling and before she knew it they had arrived.

"You fell asleep!" Phoebe said, when Rachel looked around confused.

Rachel climbed out of the car and unstrapped Emma, who was now wide awake. They walked towards the house and Phoebe pressed the bell.

"This really is a beautiful house" Rachel remarked, taking it in from the outside. "Pheebs, can you take Emma? I want to be able to hug people...."

"Of course!" Phoebe replied, taking Emma from Rachel's arms. Emma laughed and started to play with Phoebe's hair.

Soon the door was opened by Monica.

"Mon!" Rachel said, hugging her best friend close. Monica was sent backwards from the force and laughed and hugged her friend.

"Rachel. It's only been a month.." Monica said, prising herself off Rachel.

"I know, but..." Rachel raised a hand to her mouth as she started to get emotional again.

Monica shook her head laughing, and made way for everyone to come in. "They're all in the living room!"

Rachel walked into the room where Monica was pointed. She was soon enveloped in a hug by Joey. Chandler was on the sofa, cradling one of the twins. She noticed Ross was missing.

"Hey, where's Ross..?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Here.." a voice behind her commented.

Rachel turned round to face him. "Ross, hi.."

Ross made a move as if to hug her but she side-stepped him and headed over to the sofa. Ross dropped his head and then looked at Monica who smiled apologetically at him.

"Oh, she's beautiful" Rachel cooed to the sleeping baby in Chandler's arms. "Where's Jack?"

"Emma, there you are!" Ross' face lit up as Phoebe brought his daughter into the room. He held out his arms for her and hugged her tight.

"Dada!" Emma exclaimed, obviously excited.

"Did you hear that?! She said Dada!" Ross said, looking around the room.

"Can I hold her?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Chandler said, smiling at her and handing over Erica to Rachel.

Rachel soon noticed the basket in the corner, where she presumed Jack was sleeping. She noticed that Erica had too dropped off. "Does she sleep in there?" Rachel asked softly.

Monica nodded and Rachel placed the sleeping baby carefully beside her brother. Chandler lifted the basket gently and disappered upstairs with it. He soon returned holding a baby monitor and set it on the side table.

"So, you guys... I've missed you all so much!" Rachel said.

"We've missed you too!" Monica replied. "And Emma. She's so adorable, Rach."

"I know," Rachel smiled proudly. "Everyone at Louis Vuitton loves her"

"You take her to work with you?" Ross asked, his head shooting up.

"Yes, your point is?" Rachel asked.

"A little irresponsible is it not, taking your baby to work? What, do you just leave her with strangers if you have meetings?" Ross replied, his voice rising a little.

The others looked around, uncomfortable.

"No Ross. I took her to work with me that week you didn't come over, I had no other choice" Rachel replied, a frosty tone to her voice.

"I had to look after Ben" Ross said, defensive.

"I think you two need to talk .. we'll take Emma outside. Give you guys some space" Monica said, picking up the baby monitor. Chandler lifted Emma from Ross' lap, and they were followed out of the room by Phoebe, Mike and Joey.

Rachel looked at Ross, and him back at her. They sat in stony silence.

"Why haven't you come over Ross?" Rachel asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I've been busy with work, with Ben..." Ross replied.

"So your son is more important than our daughter?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, you know that's not true.." Ross replied, looking at Rachel with hurt in his eyes.

"Isn't it?!" Rachel asked, standing up. She now had tears in her eyes. "Don't I matter to you anymore?"

"Of course you do Rach, why are you saying this?" Ross asked, standing up and moving closer to Rachel. She held out a hand to stop him. She put her other hand to her face as she started to cry, unable to hold it back any longer.

"I can't.. I can't stand to be in the same room as you at the minute Ross." Rachel rushed out of the living room and Ross sat down, putting his head in his hands, and then got up and hurried after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Ross eventually found Rachel curled up on the bed in Monica and Chandler's spare room. He opened the door and quietly entered sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath.

"When I told you I loved you, I put my heart on the line and you crushed it. You crushed it by turning your back on me and getting on that plane to Paris," he said, simply - not wanting to raise his voice again. "And how you could even think that you or Emma aren't important to me..." his voice trailed off.

Rachel, who had managed to stop the tears, felt a fresh batch coming on. She wiped her eyes hoping to prevent them, but it was impossible.

"There was nothing I could do about having Ben that weekend. He's my son, I couldn't just abandon him," Ross continued. "If there was anyway that didn't have to happen, believe me I would have found a way."

Rachel still stayed silent.

"Well, I'll be downstairs with our daughter if you want to talk" Ross said, leaving the room.

Rachel closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness and stress getting to her.

_"Ross, do you realise this is the first time in my life I'm doing something I actually care about? This is the first time in my life I'm doing something that I'm actually good at. I mean, if you don't get that..." Rachel said, exasperated._

_"No, hey, I get that, okay, I get that big time. And I'm happy for you, but I'm tired of having a relationship with your answering machine!" Ross threw his arms in the air. "Okay, I don't know what to do anymore" _

_"Well neither do I!" Rachel replied._

_"Is this.. is this about Mark?" Ross asked._

_Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my God.."_

_"Okay, it's not, it's not" Ross replied, trying to backtrack._

_Rachel stood there, still shaking her head. "Oh my God.. I cannot keep having this same fight over and over again, Ross.. no, you're .. you're making this too hard!" _

_"Oh, I'm, I'm making this too hard. Okay, what do you want me to do?" Ross asked, his voice rising._

_"I don't know, I don't know! Urrrrgh!" Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, maybe.. maybe we should take a break?"_

_Ross headed towards the door. "Okay, okay.. fine, you're right. Let's ah, let's take a break.. let's cool off, okay, let's get some frozen yogart or something.." he opened the door._

_"No" Ross stopped and turned to face Rachel. "A break from us" she said softly. _

The scene changed.

"_You know... when two people have a connection, you know, that's... just seems like such a... waste" Rachel said, looking at Ross._

_He looked at her, his eyes locked on her. "... I hate waste"._

_Rachel smiled. "Ross..?"_

_"Yes?" Ross asked._

_Rachel looked deep into his eyes, the connection between them strengthening. "Just so you know.. With us.. it's never off the table"_

The scene changed again, this time they were in the airport.

_Rachel sighed as she got her ticket back off the attendant and headed through the door. "Goodbye New York" she thought to herself. Suddenly, she jumped as she heard a familiar voice screaming, "RACHEL!" She turned round and hurried back towards the gate. When she turned the corner, she saw Ross and Phoebe standing there._

_"Oh my God.. What..? What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked._

_Phoebe turned and looked pointedly at Ross. "Okay, you're on!"_

_Emma flashed into Rachel's mind, had something happened? "What? What?! Ross, you're scaring me. What's going on?"_

_Ross paused and then spoke. "Okay, the thing is..."_

_Rachel waited before replying. "Yeah?" She calmed a little, deciding that something bad had not happened to her daughter, as Phoebe and Ross were no longer being urgent._

_"Don't go" Ross replied, simply. _

_Rachel was taken by surprise. "What?"_

_Ross' expression changed and suddenly he was pleading with her. "Please, please stay with me." He took her hands. "I am so in love with you. Please, don't go"_

_He again had a sense of urgency in his voice. _

_"Oh my God." was all Rachel could manage to reply. _

_"I know, I know, I shouldn't have waited 'til now to say it, but I'm... That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you know.. I love you. Do not get on this plane!" Ross finished._

_Rachel looked at Ross, her heart pounding and telling her to stay. Her head was telling her she had to go. Her internal battle was interrupted by the gate attendant breaking into her thoughts. "Miss, are you boarding the plane?"_

_She turned to look at him and then back at Ross. _

_"Hey.. hey.. I know you love me. I know you do!" Ross pleaded with her, his eyes searching hers._

_"Miss?" the gate attendant prompted Rachel again. She felt frozen in time, millions of thoughts and feelings confusing her. She didn't know what to do._

_"I ... I have to get on the plane" she finally managed to stutter out. She removed her hands from Ross'_

_"No.. no you don't" he replied._

_"Yes.. I do" she tried to walk away._

_"No.. you don't" he said, grabbing her hand._

_"Ross, they're waiting for me.. I can't do this right now, I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she turned and walked through the gate._

_"Rachel?" Ross asked, hurt and emotion filling his voice._

_"I'm so sorry" she turned and walked away, not allowing herself to look back. _

Rachel woke with a start. She had a blanket over her and the curtains were drawn. The clock on the wall told her it was 8am.

"Wow..." Rachel said, breathing out. She hadn't meant to sleep so long, in fact she'd only meant to shut her eyes. She sat up in bed and stretched. She really needed to talk to Ross.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma had been left with her aunt and uncle, to give Ross and Rachel the space and time they needed to talk. They were sitting on Ross' couch, both sipping coffee, neither wanting to be the first to talk.

"I dreamt about you last night.." Rachel said, looking at Ross over the top of her coffee cup.

"What about?" Ross asked.

"That fight we had over Mark, when we... when we went on a break," Rachel said, quickly taking another sip of her drink. "And then what happened at the airport".

"The airport? What happened at the airport?" Ross asked, confused.

"Before I left for Paris.. what you said.." Rachel replied, setting her coffee cup on the table.

Ross did the same and turned to face her. "I meant it Rach. I was.. I am still madly in love with you, and watching you leave broke my heart. It really did..."

Rachel slid her hands across the sofa to take his hands. "I love you too."

They looked at each other in silence. Rachel leaned in slightly, as did Ross and they finally met in the middle in a kiss that sent electricity surging through each of their bodies.

*

Phoebe was sitting at the counter in Monica's kitchen, sliding one of her rings on and off her finger.

"You alright Pheebs?" Monica asked. "You seem a little.. distracted"

Phoebe looked up, shocked. She had obviously been in a world of her own. "Oooh, I'm dying to tell someone but I can't until I've told Mike.." Phoebe said, smiling slightly.

"Oh come on Phoebe - I promise not to tell!!" Monica leaned forward excitedly. "Please!"

Phoebe looked around, as if someone might hear her, and leant forward so her head was nearly touching Monica's. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Monica sat up suddenly with a grin on her face. "You're pregnant?!" she asked, a little louder than expected.

Phoebe put a finger to her lips and shh'd loudly. Monica smiled apologetically. "Sorry... you're pregnant?" she asked again, this time in a whisper.

"Yeah, a month. But I haven't told Mike yet - he's going to be so excited" Phoebe said, giggling happily.

"Excited about what?" Chandler asked, entering the kitchen.

"Oh nothing honey" Monica said, winking at Phoebe. "Nothing at all."

"Ooook - well, will you be joining me and Mike in the living room any time soon?" Chandler asked.

"Phoebe, why don't YOU go and join Mike? Me and Chandler just have some stuff to do out here?" Monica said, giving Phoebe a look.

"We do?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Yes, we do. Off you go Phoebe!" Monica pushed her friend out of the kitchen.

Phoebe entered the living room and stopped at the doorway. She smiled as she watched her husband on the floor, playing with Emma and her toys.

"I don't know who's having more fun - you or Emma!" Phoebe exclaimed as she entered the room.

Mike jumped up and sat on the sofa, looking sheepish.

"Definitely Emma," he replied nodding. "I was just... helping!"

"Uh-huh... well, did you .. enjoy helping?" Phoebe asked, sitting down on the sofa beside Mike.

"Sure, it was ... fun? Why do you ask?" Mike waved at Emma, who was waving her arms around furiously, trying to attract attention.

"Well, how would you like to help.. on a more.. permanent basis?" Phoebe asked.

"What, like a nanny?" Mike replied, looking confused. "I love kids, but I don't think that's really for me.."

"No, not a nanny," Phoebe took Mike's hand and placed it on her stomach. "A daddy"

Mike looked at his hand, then at Phoebe, his hand again and finally rested his eyes on Phoebe. "You're.. you're.. pregnant?"

Phoebe nodded grinning.

"You're pregnant!" Mike said, standing up and picking up Phoebe in a hug. And then he kissed her.

"Wow wow wow, infant on the floor!" Monica said, running into the living room. "But congratulations you two".

*

Rachel opened her eyes wearily, taking in her surroundings. Disoreintated having just woken up, she was confused as to where she was. She rolled over in the bed and smiled as memories of the night before came flooding back. She sat up and kissed Ross on the cheek. His eyes opened and he smiled up at her.

"Good morning" she said softly.

"Morning," he replied, brushing hair off her face. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you" Rachel said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Good." he kissed her back, and pulled her towards him. "Do we have to get up?"

"Yes, we should probably go and rescue Emma from Mon and Chandler - they'll have their hands full enough with the twins, never mind Emma as well" Rachel said laughing.

Ross relented and they both got up and dressed. As they left the apartment, Ross pulled Rachel towards him and kissed her again. "I love you"

Rachel smiled and then they left. When they arrived at Monica and Chandler's house, they were pointed into the living room where Emma was playing with her toys. She looked up when her parents entered the room and her face lit up.

"Mama! Dada! Mama!" she said, pointing.

Rachel grinned at Ross and headed over to Emma and picked her up. "Mama's here"

At that point they heard Phoebe's cab pull up outside, her footsteps as she approached the house and then the knock on the door. When she entered the room, Phoebe smiled at Ross and Rachel.

"Oh good, you're here! Mike and I have some news..." she said, beckoning Mike to join her. Joey entered the room behind them. He sat down on the sofa and was joined by Ross and Rachel.

"Well, Mike and I are .." Phoebe started.

She was cut off by Mike excitedly saying "Phoebe's pregnant!"

Rachel jumped up and hugged her friend, followed by Ross. They all turned to look expectantly at Joey.

"You're pregnant? So you're going to have a baby, Ross and Rachel have a baby, Monica and Chandler have TWO babies..." Joey said, holding up two fingers to emphasise his point. Then he pointed at himself. "I have no babies."

"Joey..." Phoebe said reassuringly.

Joey stood up and stormed out of the room, pointedly slamming the door on the way out. They heard him stamp up the stairs and then slam the door to his room.

"Good job the babies weren't asleep" Monica commented, glaring at the ceiling.

"I'll talk to him" Chandler said, going upstairs and knocking on his friend's door. "Joey?"

"Go away, you big baby haver!" Joey called from inside.

Chandler shook his head and laughed - some things never changed.


	8. Chapter 8

"RACHEL KAREN GREEN!" Phoebe yelled, holding the door of her cab open. "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE..."

Rachel looked out the window at Phoebe and then turned to face the four people standing in front of her.

"Well, I guess I better go.. before Phoebe flips out" Rachel said.

It was a week later and Rachel was due to return to Paris that evening. She stepped forward and hugged Chandler. "Bye you"

Then she hugged Monica. "Oh I'm going to miss you, and Erica and Jack"

She then came to Joey who grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "Oh Joey, I'll miss you too". After Joey refused to let go she patted his shoulder. "Um, Joe.. I really need to go.. Joey.."

Joey finally relented and let go. "Bye Rach."

"Hey Joey, why don't we go into the kitchen and get some food?" Monica asked, pointedly looking at Chandler too. The four of them left the room, leaving Ross and Rachel alone.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Ross said, sliding his arms around Rachel. "Can't you stay a little while?"

"I wish I could Ross, but I have to get back to work" Rachel replied, looking up at him. "But hey, you're coming to visit in a couple weeks - that's not long.."

"I guess..." Ross replied, then leaned down and kissed her. They eventually broke apart and Rachel started picking up the last of her bags. She took Ross' hand and led him outside where Phoebe was sitting on the bonnet of the car.

"About time.." Phoebe said, hopping down.

Ross opened the back door of the cab and leaned in and kissed his daughter's head. "Bye Emma. Daddy will come and see you real soon"

Rachel then climbed into the cab, as did Phoebe and they set off towards the airport.

*

Monica and Chandler were chilling on the sofa - they'd put the twins off to bed and finally had a spare moment to themselves. It had been a busy week with Rachel visiting, but finally they had the house back to themselves.

"Can you believe how much things are changing?" Monica asked.

"It's crazy - Phoebe pregnant, Ross and Rachel back together." Chandler said.

"It is crazy - but isn't it great?" Monica replied. "Although I'm a little worried about Joey - he doesn't like these big dramatic changes - you think he's going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine. Sure it takes a little getting used to, but it's Joey - he'll bounce back" Chandler said, hiding his expression from Monica. He was worried about his best friend.

*

Joey was sitting at a bar. "Hey, barman - another beer please" Joey said.

"Are you alright man? You seem a little... down" the barman said, handing Joey a beer.

"Everything's changing," he said, taking a swig from his drink. "Phoebe's pregnant, Ross and Rachel are back together, Monica and Chandler have the twins.. and well I have nothing"

"I'm sure things will pick up" the barman replied, heading off to serve another customer.

"Yeah, right." Joey said to himself, taking another swig of his drink. He grimaced as the bitter taste travelled down his throat. He finished his drink and then stood up. "Wow.. head rush" he said, sitting down again. Then he stood up and turned to leave. As he was heading towards the door, it opened and a woman entered. He looked at her, something strangely familiar. And then he realised.

"Oh..my...God!"

(Sorry it's short, just a quick update before the good stuff happens!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's note: The scene with Joey in the bar is set about 3 weeks after Rachel left - so this chapter is set on that same day/night. Sorry I didn't mention it last time, but for the next part of the story to work, I realised that the timing's were all funny. So this is still leading on from the end of the last chapter, but 3 weeks after Rachel went back to Paris :) Hope that makes sense)

"Au Revoir" Rachel waved off her latest client. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sat down at her desk. She felt a little sick, and took a drink of water trying to make herself feel better. There was a knock at her office door.

"Come in!" Rachel called, trying to make herself look presentable.

The door opened, and her colleague Tom walked in. "Hey Rach, I just wanted to talk to you about the new line".

"Come in, come in!" Rachel said smiling and sifting through catalogues, looking for the one she needed. She found it and handed it to Tom. "I'll just go get the designs from Claire" Rachel stood up and as she did she suddenly felt dizzy. She grabbed the edge of her desk to steady herself.

"Eh Rach, are you ok?" Tom asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine - I think it's just something I ate - disagreed with me a little" Rachel said laughing and headed off in search of her assistant.

*

"Janice?! You slept with... Janice?! Janice Janice? Janice?!" Chandler stood looking in disbelief at Joey, who was looking sheepish.

"I was drunk and one thing led to another and..." Joey said, taking a bite of a slice of pizza.

"But Janice? How drunk WERE you?" Chandler asked.

"I was drunk and depressed and she was there, and she was upset and..and" Joey stopped and looked past Chandler's shoulder.

"She's still here, isn't she?" Chandler asked, slowly turning around. "Hey.... Janice" Chandler grimaced.

"CHAND-LER BINGGGG" Janice said, laughing in her trademark way.

"Well, I better be off.." Chandler stood up quickly and exited Joey's apartment. As he did so, he ran head first into a woman coming out of his and Monica's old apartment. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the woman replied smiling.

"So do you um live in there?" Chandler asked, pointing.

"Yeah, just moved in a couple of months ago." she replied nodding.

"I used to live there, moved out a couple of months ago" he said.

"Oh waow. Well, I better be off - I don't like to hang about the hall too much, that guy who lives across the hall keeps trying to chat me up!" the woman said, heading off.

Chandler looked at Joey's apartment and laughed. "Oh, Joey? He's harmless!"

The woman smiled politely and headed off down the stairs. Before Chandler could leave to the door to Joey's apartment opened and Janice came out.

"I thought you had stuff to do?" Janice said, placing a hand on Chandler's arm.

Chandler shook it off. "I do, I was just eh talking to someone"

Janice threw her head back and laughed. "You don't have to explain to me Chandler Bing-a-ling. How is Monica? And the twins? Imagine, you - a father?!" she laughed again.

Chandler looked sternly at her. "It's really not that funny. And they're all fine. So what about you and ... your husband and kids?"

"Oh - he left me." Janice shook her head. "And when I bumped into Joey, he looked after me. He's a good man"

Chandler smiled. "Oh yeah? He's a very good man!"

Janice headed off down the hall. "Goodbye Chandler Bing. Until we meet again!" she winked at him.

Chandler nodded a smile in response and when she had disappeared he went back in to talk to Joey.

*

Rachel packed up her bag and was about to leave her office when the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up "Rachel Green's office"

"Rachel, there's a man out here to see you" her assistant Claire told her.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, looking around her desk for her schedule, thinking there was some meeting she'd forgotten about.

"I'm not sure, but he says it's important" Claire said.

"Well, ok.. send him in I guess" Rachel replied, looking confused. There was a knock at her office door.

"Come in?" she said.

The door opened and the man walked in, Rachel's face lit up.

"Ross?! Whare you doing here?" she moved towards him and kissed him.

"I wanted to surprise you" Ross said smiling down at Rachel.

"Well that you did. You weren't due for another two days" Rachel replied.

"I know, I know" Ross said, laughing.

Suddenly Rachel felt dizzy again. She grabbed hold of Ross and put a hand to her head.

"Rach, are you ok?" Ross asked, and suddenly before he could do anything, Rachel had collapsed on the floor.

*


	10. Chapter 10

"Janice?!" Monica shouted. "Joey slept with Janice?!"

Chandler nodded, taking a bite of the meal Monica had prepared for him. With his mouth full of food he replied "Yep, and she was still ..."

He trailed off as Monica gave him a stern look. He swallowed his food and then continued. "She was still there when I went round - she asked after you and the twins".

"She did?" Monica asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and I also sort of met the woman now living in our old apartment. She seems nice - though apparently Joey keeps hitting on her" he replied.

Monica laughed. "Typical Joey eh. So what's her name? Is she tidy? Was the apartment clean? What's it like?"

"Wow wow wow, what part of 'I sort of met' don't you understand? I didn't go in..." Chandler said, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry," Monica replied. "I'm just curious. Do you think you could get Joey to befriend her, get us in there?"

"Again, what part of 'Joey keeps hitting on her' did you not get? The poor woman is scared of him" Chandler responded.

Monica looked thoughtful. "He just needs to tone it down a bit." She reached for the phone and dialled. "Hi, Joey. I have a job for you!"

Chandler shook his head and continued to eat his meal.

*

Ross opened the door to Rachel's apartment and led her inside. He led her to the sofa, and then took a sleeping Emma and put her into her bed. He kissed her head softly, smiled and then left the room. He then went to the kitchen and got Rachel a glass of water and handed it to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you" she said, leaning her head up to him.

He kissed her and sat down beside her, holding her hand. "I'm impressed".

"With what?" she asked, laughing.

"You can speak quite a bit of .. francais!" Ross said.

Rachel blushed modestly. "Just the basics to get me through. I was saved by the fact the doctor spoke perfect English."

"When did they say your test results would be ready?" Ross asked.

Rachel looked at her watch. "Well anytime now really, they said they'd call."

Ross tapped his foot on the ground. Suddenly, the phone rang. Rachel took a deep breath and picked it up. "Bonjour, Rachel Green."

Ross watched on as Rachel nodded.

"Uh-huh.. oh my gosh..." Rachel said, paling slightly.

Ross' face turned to one of concern and Rachel squeezed his hand tighter. Eventually she ended the call and slowly put the phone down. She turned to face Ross fully.

"Well.. are you ok?!" Ross asked, looking worried.

"The doctor said the reason I've been having dizzy spells and collapsed is..."

*

Phoebe was sitting on the sofa, reading a Pottery Barn catalogue when she heard a key in the lock. She hurriedly stuffed the catalogue under the sofa and picked up a book about flea markets. Mike entered the room carrying bags of shopping.

"Hey, I'm home!" he said cheerfully, placing the bags on the table.

"I see that" Phoebe replied standing up. "Good time?"

"Yes.. the supermarket is truly thrilling" Mike responded sarcastically.

Phoebe laughed and kissed him.

"And we've ... " Mike said.

"Sorry, what was that? Didn't quite catch that..." Phoebe replied.

"We've been invited to my parents house for dinner," Mike said again. "I figured we could tell them about the baby..."

Phoebe laughed. "I'm sure Theodore and Bitsy will be thrilled, perfectly thrilled" she said, putting on her fake posh accent.

*

Joey opened the door to his apartment and walked across the hall. He gave three short knocks on the door and stood waiting. He looked around him until eventually the door opened.

"Oh.. it's you.." the woman said, catching sight of Joey.

"Hi. I'm Joey Tribianni - I live across the hall. I don't think we got off to the best of starts" he held out his hand to her.

She took it tentatively and shook it. "I'm Callie. Callie Walker"

"Nice to meet you Callie Walker. Can I come in?" Joey looked expectantly over her shoulder.

Callie looked momentarily shocked. "I guess..." she replied slowly, standing back and allowing Joey to enter.

He walked in and headed straight for the fridge, opened the door, and was just bending over to investigate it's contents when he realised what he was doing. He stopped and stood up and closed the fridge door.

"Sorry.. old habits die hard" he said, looking apologetic. "My uh friends used to live over here, they let me eat their food"

Callie nodded slowly. "Ok, well that's alright. So Joey, would you like some food?"

Joey sat down at the table. "Well that'd be great!"


	11. Chapter 11

Joey opened his fridge, whistling to himself. He poked around the contents, and finding nothing that he particuarly wanted to eat he closed the door. He opened his front door, walked across the hall, and wandered into the flat across the hall. He opened the fridge and found plenty more for him to choose from.

"Joey, is that you?!" Callie called from her bedroom.

"Yeah - I got hungry!" he shouted back.

Callie came out of her bedroom wearing a red dress. Joey let out a low whistle.

"Look at you all dressed up - has somebody got a date?" he winked at her.

"Something like that" Callie laughed.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Joey asked, starting to eat the sandwich he had prepared himself.

"Well, I haven't actually asked him yet - but I'm hoping he'll say yes. He's this really great guy, dark, handsome, got a little Italian blood in him.. he's an actor..." Callie broke off.

"Ooh yeahh?" Joey nodded, not taking the hint.

"Yeah, I've liked him for a while, but only recently got to know him. He lives in the flat opposite me" Callie finished, giving Joey a look.

"But I live in ...." Joey started, looking confused. Then he caught on and smiled. "Ooooh, got a little crush on Joey do you?"

Callie blushed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"How you doin'?" Joey asked, winking at her.

*

Ross and Rachel walked hand in hand through the streets of Paris. Emma was spending the day with her nanny, giving Ross and Rachel some time together before he flew home.

"I've really enjoyed being here," Ross said, squeezing Rachel's hand.

"And I've really enjoyed having you here, especially finding out something so big!" Rachel finished off.

"What are you going to do about work?" Ross asked gently, knowing that Rachel was unsure of what she was going to do, now that all her plans had been thrown into turmoil.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know, I really don't know Ross. I really really love it here, I love my job, I love the people ... but it makes more sense to go back to New York - be with the people who love me, and who I love more than anything in the world."

"Well it's your choice Rach. But you know whatever you decide I'll support you 110%" Ross said, silently wishing she'd just agree to come home.

They reached a small cafe and went in, ordering themselves drinks. Rachel also requested a blueberry muffin. When they'd placed their order, they headed to a small table in the corner, next to the window so they could watch people outside.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" Ross asked.

"Not yet, and don't you say anything yet either.. I want to wait a while" Rachel said, playing with the small pot of sugar on the table.

"I won't, not until you're ready" Ross smiled at her.

A waitress brought them over their drinks and Rachel's muffin, and they thanked her and started to sip their drinks. Ross looked thoughtfully out of the window.

"It's Monica's birthday in a month, are you coming home for that?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Speaking of birthday's, I got Emma the cutest little outfit for her second birthday next week"

The couple continued to laugh and chat, while a plan started to form in Ross' head.

*


	12. Chapter 12

(Author's note: This is a month later. Sorry I know I jump through time a lot :o) but it keeps the story going!)

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mummyyyy, happy birthday to you!" Chandler sang, a twin cradled in each of his arms.

Monica sat up in bed, sleepily. She held out her arms for one of the twins and Chandler handed her Erica. She smiled.

"Thank you guys!" she said.

Chandler handed her a couple of cards and a small parcel. She opened the cards one by one, finding one from Chandler and the twins, Phoebe, Mike and 'the bump', Rachel and Emma, Ross, and one from her parents. She then opened the small parcel, which was a necklace engraved with Jack and Erica's names.

"Aww, it's beautiful Chandler" she leaned up to kiss him.

"Don't thank me - thank the babies. They picked it themselves" he joked. "You'll get your present from me later." he winked at her.

Monica shook her head and laughed.

*

"I don't know what to wear," Phoebe wailed, throwing another dress on the floor. "Silly bump."

"Phoebe, you're really not that big yet - I'm sure one of these dresses will still fit you" Mike said, picking a couple up off the ground. He noticed the glare from Phoebe and set them down again. "Or not..."

Phoebe continued rootling through her wardrobe, looking for something she could wear to Monica's birthday dinner. Jack and Judy were babysitting Jack, Erica and Emma for the night, so Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Mike, Monica, Chandler and Joey could spend the evening together to celebrate Monica's birthday.

"Plus, you still have all day to decide. It is only 10am.." Mike said, showing Phoebe his watch.

She closed the wardrobe. "Let's go shopping!" she said, clapping her hands with excitement.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yay, let's go shopping.." he said, lacking any enthusiasm.

Phoebe picked up her bag and Mike grabbed his coat then they set off.

*

They were wandering through the shopping mall when they spotted Ross up ahead carrying a small white bag.

"Hey look, there's Ross!" Phoebe said, picking up her pace to go and catch up with him. Mike ran to catch up.

"HEY ROSS!" Phoebe yelled, causing Ross and many other shoppers to turn round. Mike looked around embarrassed.

"Oh Phoebe, hi!" Ross said, trying to hide the white bag. "Mike." Ross nodded in Mike's direction.

Mike nodded back and rubbed his hands together uncomfortably. "So, doing a spot of shopping?"

"Yes - just a few bits and pieces.. you know" Ross said.

"What you got there?" Phoebe asked, pointing at the bag.

"This? Oh nothing.. it's just a bag" Ross said, laughing.

Phoebe tried to grab it, but Ross moved it out of her reach. "It's Monica's birthday present! You can't see, it'll spoil the surprise!"

"Oh, ok" Phoebe smiled and let it go.

They then said their goodbyes and Phoebe and Mike headed off in search for something for Phoebe to wear. Ross wiped his brow. "Phew, that was close" he said to himself and walked on.

*

Joey picked up his phone and dialled Monica and Chandler's number. Monica answered.

"Hello, it's Monica! You've reached the birthday girl!" she said, laughing.

"Hey Mon, it's me .. Joe! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to , happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he sang down the phone.

"Wow, Joey that was quite something.. thanks!" Monica replied.

"Great, now I was just wondering if it'd be ok if I brought a date tonight?" Joey asked.

"A date? Well I dunno Joey, we were supposed to just be meeting up the seven of us - we haven't done that in such a long time..." Monica trailed off.

"But it's Callie. Pleaseeee!" Joey said.

"Callie?" Monica asked, trying to think who Callie was.

"Yeah, the girl I'm seeing - she lives in your old apartment.." Joey said.

"Oooh, Callie! Yes, of course you can bring Callie. I love Callie" Monica replied cheerily.

"You've never met Callie?" Joey replied, confused.

"Oh I know, but I can't wait to meet her. See you later Joey!" Monica said, hanging up.

Joey smiled. "Well isn't that nice?" he thought to himself. "Wait a minute... she's just interested in the apartment" Joey thought about this for a minute and then thought of a plan, something to get Monica back with. He laughed 'the plan laugh' then stopped, realising he sounded stupid.


	13. Chapter 13

Monica and Chandler were the first to arrive at the restaurant. They were shown to their table.

"Can we get a bottle of champagne and eight glasses please kind sir?" Chandler asked the waiter. The waiter nodded in response and headed off.

"Kind sir?" Monica asked, picking up the menu.

"I don't know.. it just slipped out" Chandler said, studying his own menu.

On the other side of the restaurant Joey and Callie had entered, and Joey looked around for his friends. He spotted them and led Callie over to their table.

"Mon, Chandler - this is Callie. Callie, Monica and Chandler" Joey said, beckoning between the three of them.

Callie held out her hand and shook first Monica's and then Chandler's.

"Very pleased to meet you - Joey's told me so much about you guys, and happy birthday Monica. I got you a little something" Callie handed Monica a bag with a neatly wrapped present inside.

"Oh you shouldn't have, but you did so thank you!" Monica said, carefully peeling the paper off and folding it. It was a book about being a domestic goddess.

"How did you know?" Monica asked, beaming at Callie. She looked expectantly at Joey. "So Joey, what did you get me?"

Joey looked sheepish "Well, you see uh the thing is.."

Monica smiled. "Joey, you being here is enough of a present."

They were interrupted by Phoebe and Mike arriving at the table. After exchanging hugs, kisses, introductions, greetings and giving Monica her present, Phoebe and Mike sat down.

"This place is great Monica" Phoebe commented reaching for a menu.

"Yes, it really is" Mike agreed.

Finally Ross and Rachel approached the table, completing the group. Ross handed over a large flat wrapped gift to Monica.

"This is from both of us, and Ben and Emma" Ross said, sitting himself down.

"Funny, that wasn't in the..." Phoebe started. She was kicked under the table by Ross. "Ow!"

"Phoebe are you alright?" Mike asked, looking concerned.

Phoebe glared at Ross and then smiled at Mike. "I'm fine. I just hit my foot off the table leg, oops silly me!"

Ross smiled greatfully in her direction. Monica opened the present and discovered a photograph of the Eiffel tower.

"Oh it's lovely. Aw thank you guys!" Monica said, standing up to hug Ross and Rachel.

At that minute the waiter reappeared carrying a tray with 8 champagne glasses and another followed with a bottle of champagne. He set it down on the table and left again and Monica started handing out glasses.

"Well, obviously I can't have any" Phoebe said, reaching for the water jug in the middle of the table. She poured herself some into the champagne glass.

"Oh sorry Pheebs" Chandler said, shooting an apologetic glance in her direction.

Chandler started pouring out into the remaining 7 glasses.

"Actually Chandler, I don't really feel like having any.. I'll just have water too" Rachel said, reaching for the water jug.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rachel.

"Are you ok?" Monica asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel like it" Rachel said, smiling at Monica. Chandler continued pouring and Monica handed the glasses out.

"May I propose a toast - to the birthday girl. To Monica!" Chandler said, raising his glass.

The others all raised their glasses and repeated "To Monica"

Monica was looking oddly at Rachel. "Why wouldn't you feel like having champagne?"

Rachel shot a look at Ross. He shrugged.

"Wait a minute... unless, you CAN'T have any...?" Monica said, her eyes widening.

"It's really not important" Ross said, beckoning to a waiter. "Shall we order?"

"Are you...?" Monica asked, looking at Rachel.

Rachel again looked at Ross for support, who nodded his head slightly.

"Ok, well we weren't planning on telling you now, not tonight anyway, we didn't want to "steal your thunder" but I'm.. well I'm nearly 2 months pregnant" Rachel finished, smiling at Ross.

Monica was silent for a minute and then her face broke into a huge grin. She jumped up and ran and hugged Rachel. "Oh you guys, I am so happy for you!! More babies in the group"

Chandler cast a glance at Joey. He noticed his face drop slightly. Joey looked up and caught his eye and Chandler shot him a reassuring nod. Joey smiled back and then started talking to Callie. Over time the group ordered their meals and enjoyed them.

"So Rach, what are you going to do? Are you staying in Paris?" Phoebe asked.

"Well nothing's decided yet - I really have to think things over, you know?" Rachel replied.

Monica turned to Callie. "So Callie, you live in our old apartment - how are you finding it?"

Callie smiled. "Oh I love it - it's perfect. It's so big, perfect for me and my mess." She laughed.

Monica stopped. "I'm sorry, your what?"

"My mess - I have a lot of clutter - it's just all over the place" Callie smiled politely.

"All... all over the place?" Monica had paled significantly.

"Yeah, I tend to hoard. Don't really get round to cleaning much either." she laughed.

Monica took a big gulp of her champagne. "You don't.. I'm sorry.. you don't...?"

"Nah, it's fine though. It's how I'm used to living" Callie said, taking a bite of her meal.

Callie shot a look at Joey, who was trying not to laugh. Suddenly, a huge laugh errupted from him.

"I'm sorry Mon - I told Callie to say all that. You were pestering me, trying to make me get close to her just because you wanted to know about the apartment. Your face...." he continued to laugh.

Monica looked sternly at him, but then her expression changed and she smiled. "So you DO clean?"

Callie smiled. "Yes, I clean, I don't have a lot of clutter - I'm a very tidy person"

"Now you're someone I can get on with" Monica replied.

*

At the end of the meal the gang all said goodbye to each other and headed in their own directions. Ross and Rachel were heading back to Ross' apartment when he stopped in the street.

"Eh Rach, I'm really sorry but do you mind if we popped into the museum quickly?" Ross asked.

"Um, ok.. why?" Rachel asked.

"Well one of the curators wanted a hand with something and I kind of agreed - it won't take long, I promise" Ross said, looking apologetically at Rachel.

Rachel smiled and they headed off.


	14. Chapter 14

Ross and Rachel approached the dark museum and Ross let them in. He turned to Rachel.

"Wait here a minute," he said, with a strange look on his face. He went through a door and Rachel could hear him talking to someone. A woman Rachel didn't know came through the door, beaming at her.

"Oh Rachel" she said, reaching out and taking Rachel's hands, her eyes glistening.

"Um, hey," Rachel replied, unsure how to react. "I'm sorry - I don't know your name.."

"Oh call me Marian. Congratulations on the baby!" Marian said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, removing her hands from Marian's. "Is Ross about?"

"Yes yes love, he's coming now." Marian said and hurried off through the door she had appeared from.

Rachel watched her with a puzzled expression and then saw Ross reappear.

"Ross, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

Ross just looked at her with the same strange look he had had earlier and took her hand. "Come on"

They walked through the museum in silence and suddenly Rachel realised where they were headed. Ross stopped outside a door and put his hand over Rachel's eyes. Rachel laughed.

"Ross.. what..?" she asked, giggling as Ross led her forward, still keeping his hand over her eyes. Ross removed his hand and Rachel gasped as she saw the room was filled with lilies. They were in the planetarium. Rachel put a hand over the mouth and turned to face Ross.

"Ross.." she said.

Ross simply smiled at her and walked over to the podium in the middle of the room. He pressed a button and the room was filled with Fred Astaire singing The Way You Look Tonight and the lights dimmed. Tears filled Rachel's eyes as she realised what was happening. Ross pressed another button and without having to be prompted Rachel looked up. The stars were shining and in the middle were the four words that caused tears to fall down Rachel's face. She turned back to face Ross, and found him on his knee with a white box in his hand. Rachel hitched up her skirt and got down on her knees opposite Ross.

"Rachel Green, I love you more than anything in the world and I never ever want to lose you again. We belong together, you're my lobster," Ross smiled at Rachel, who let out a small laugh. She wiped her eyes. "We have a beautiful daughter together and another baby on the way, and I want to make our family complete. Rach, will you marry me?"

Rachel closed her hands around Ross' and looked into his eyes. She nodded.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. "A million times yes."

Ross removed a ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Then he kissed her hand.

"But Ross..." Rachel said.

"What, what is it?" Ross asked, looking worried.

"This one's for keeps," Rachel smiled and kissed him again. "No more divorces"

Ross shook his head and then stood up and held out a hand to help Rachel up. She hugged him.

"Come on, let's go home" Ross said, taking Rachel's hand and leading her from the room.

*

It was the next day and Monica was playing with Jack and Erica when the doorbell rang. She placed the babies into their crib and ran down the stairs to the door. She opened it and found Rachel on the doorstep.

"Hey, come in!" Monica said, standing back and allowing Rachel to enter.

Rachel stepped into Monica's emaculate hall and stopping. She turned to face Monica, her eyes shining and a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Rach, are you alright?" Monica asked, looking at her friend's jubilant face.

"Oh, well, you see.." Rachel brushed her hair out of her face with her left hand.

Monica's eyes instantly saw the sparkle on Rachel's finger. She grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Oh my - " she put her hand over her mouth. "Ahhh!"

She started screaming and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel started screaming too and they started jumping around together.

"We're going to be sister-in-laws" Monica said. "Oh when did he ask?"

"Last night, at the planetarium - he'd filled the room with lilies and The Way You Look Tonight was playing, and in the stars it said will you marry me. It was so beautiful" Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears again.

Monica's eyes filled with tears too and she gasped. "Oh Rach.."

Chandler came in the front door at that moment and saw the two women in tears.

"What, what's happened?!" he asked.

"Ross proposed to Rachel!" Monica shouted at her husband.

He grimaced and put a hand to his ear. "No need to shout, I'm right here! But wow, that's great news. Congrats Rachel!"

The three of them joined in a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

(Author's note: This is the last chapter in this story, but don't worry I'll be continuing where I leave off in this story in another stay tuned for 'Forever & Always' :) )

Rachel stood in her office looking out of the window. Below her in the busy streets of Paris people were going about their everyday lives - she saw couples walking hand in hand, families with young children, business people in suits with their briefcases and groups of tourists taking pictures of each other. She sighed and returned to her desk. She picked up the gold photo frame in which was a picture of her and Ross and Emma, grinning at the camera. She smiled and set the picture down again. There were a pile of Louis Vuitton catalogues on her desk which she looked at. Everything she had worked for, everything she had ever wanted for her career had come true and now she had to give it up. But her family came first. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" Rachel called.

The door opened and her colleague Tom walked in grinning.

"Tom, hey!" Rachel said standing up. "What are you so happy about?"

"Rach, you know the way Vivienne left?" Tom asked, picking up a pen from Rachel's desk and playing with it.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Vivienne had been Rachel and Tom's boss - she'd made their life hell, and had been bossy and bitchy. She had relocated to Nice and Rachel and Tom had been very happy about it. "Yeahhh..?"

"Well, they've decided on the person they want to replace her" Tom said, setting the pen down and looking up at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened and she grinned. "You got the job?"

Tom shook his head. "No Rach, _you've _got the job!"

Rachel put a hand over her mouth. "I.. Me... they want me?"

Tom nodded enthusiastically, wondering why Rachel wasn't more excited.

Rachel walked over to the window again and started pacing up and down.

"I'll leave it to sink in a bit," Tom said standing up and heading over to the door. "Call me later?"

Rachel nodded and closed the door as Tom left. She continued to pace up and down and picked up her letter of resignation off the table. She stared at it, then at the ring on her left hand. She stared at the letter some more and then scrumbled it into a ball and chucked it in the bin.

Ross entered the coffee house and looked around for Joey. His friend wasn't there yet so he went to the counter to order.

"Can I get a coffee please Gunther?" Ross asked.

Gunther continued to clean the counter and ignored him.

"Gunther?" Ross asked.

Gunther looked up from his cleaning. "What?" he snapped.

"Can I haveeee a coffee please?" Ross asked, looking shocked.

"Fine," Gunther said going to get a coffee pot. "So, how's Rachel?"

"She's good.." Ross said. "Really good infact. We got.."

"Engaged, I know" Gunther cut in. He handed Ross a coffee cup roughly. "$4"

Ross dug around in his pocket for change and handed it over. "Did I do something to offend you Gunther?"

Gunther took Ross' money and continued to glare at him. "Here's your change"

Ross thanked him and headed over to their usual sofa. Joey soon appeared and sat down beside him.

"Gunther's mad with me," Ross said to Joey. "Why is he mad with me?"

Joey raised his eyebrows at Ross. "You don't know...? He's in love with Rachel, has been for years. You stole the woman of his dreams!"

Ross turned round to look at Gunther and back at Joey. "He's STILL mad about that?"

Joey nodded. "I'm going to go get food"

Joey left and soon reappeared with a muffin, a cookie and a drink.

"So, what's going on with you?" Joey asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Well, we weren't going to tell anyone yet, but I guess I could tell you... Rachel's handing in her letter of resignation today - she's coming home!" Ross said cheerfully.

"That's great news!" Joey said, his mouth full of muffin spraying crumbs everywhere.

Ross flinched and Joey smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry.."

"Yeah, it really is!" Ross said, brushing crumbs off his jacket. Suddenly his mobile phone buzzed in his pocket. "Excuse me" he said, getting up and heading outside the coffee house. Joey continued to eat and watched Ross outside. He was pacing up and down and suddenly his face became twisted. Joey saw he was shouting something into the phone. He soon re-entered the coffee house.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"It's Rachel... she's been promoted at work. This changes everything," Ross said, putting his head in his hands.

Joey put a reassuring hand on his back and sighed.

Monica was pacing around the living room, cradling Erica in her arms. She finally fell asleep and Monica placed her into the crib at the corner of the room. She picked up the phone and dialled Rachel's number.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered at the other end.

"Sorry Rach, did I wake you?" Monica asked apologetically.

"No, it's alright. I take it you've spoken to Ross..." Rachel trailed off.

"Yeah, he told me. He's pretty torn up Rachel." Monica said. "He was so excited about you and Emma coming home, and now if that has changed..."

"Oh Mon, I don't know what to do. This job is the opportunity of a lifetime, if I move back to New York... what am I going to do?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know Rachel," Monica replied. "If you stay in Paris what are you and Ross going to do?"

A week later, and Ross was sitting in Monica and Chandler's living room. Monica was cleaning around him, and Chandler was sitting on the sofa next to him. There was a knock at the door and Monica went to answer it and returned with Joey.

"Hey guys!" Joey said.

They all responded, although Ross was rather subdued.

"Is today the day?" Joey asked.

Ross nodded silently. "Right now, Rachel's making the biggest decision of our lives"

"Has she not decided what to do?" Chandler asked.

"No, she was still deciding. She was going to go and see her bosses and make her decision there and then." Ross replied.

Joey and Chandler both placed reassuring hands on Ross' arms. Monica smiled reassuringly at him and continued cleaning.

"What are you going to do if she decides to stay?" Chandler asked gently.

"I don't know. I can't leave New York.. but I can't bare the thought of losing Rachel again," Ross said sighing. "But if she stays there, I don't think I can cope with that."

Chandler exchanged a glance with Monica, who shrugged.

The door opened and a woman in a suit emerged. "Rachel, we're ready for you now"

Rachel smiled and stood up, picking up her briefcase. She entered the room and smiled at the two men and two women seated at the desk in front of her. She took a seat and took a folder out of her bag.

"Hello Rachel. Thank you for meeting with us today," the woman who had invited her in said. "Is that your portfolio?"

Rachel nodded and handed across the folder. It was passed along the row of people and they all looked at it, nodding and whispering things to each other.

"So Rachel, as you know we would like to promote you to the position that has recently become available," one of the men said. "Obviously that would involve a substantial payrise. We are aware of your condition, however and if you don't mind us asking, how far along are you?"

"4 months." Rachel responded putting a hand on her bump.

"We would offer you paid maternity leave of course," the man continued. "You'd also be given a bigger apartment. However, this position may require a bit more travelling to some of our other offices - including elsewhere in Europe and America"

Rachel nodded. "How often would that be?"

"Not too often, you'd probably be required to make at least three trips a year" he replied. He took the glasses off his nose and set down Rachel's folder. "We're very impressed with your portfolio, and the work you've been doing for us in the short time you've been with us. We would be very pleased for you to take up this role. So, what do you say?"

Rachel put a hand on her bump again and rubbed it and then she opened her mouth to speak.

Monica, Chandler, Joey and Ross were sat around the dining room table eating. Ross' phone went off in his pocket and he jumped and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"It's Rachel." he said, pressing answer. "Hello?"

Monica, Chandler and Joey looked at him, waiting for the answer.


End file.
